


Tribulations of Writers

by ChrysCare, Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Tribulations [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Snowfire faces difficulties in peace time like no Decepticon had faced before.





	Tribulations of Writers

If anyone else came into the quarters right now they’d think the white framed mech was looking for the Prime’s most prized possessions. But in fact the destroyer of order is looking for his own possession. And failing miserably. He could probably go about this another way but he’s more of a servos on mech.

Data-pads are scattered all throughout the six room quarters, well only five rooms are currently ransacked. Who in their right processor would put a data-pad in the washracks. On second thought that’s the only place he hasn’t looked.

No, it would be stupid to put something that could be damaged by solvent and steam in there.

So data-pads litter the floors in precarious leaning towers of wonder. Every tub, box and container is emptied and thrown about like debris from a battle. Everything in the storage room, even their creation’s old stuffies and blankets are scattered liked downed mechs waiting to be hauled off to the scrap heap. Somehow even the furniture looks disheveled.

In the middle of it all is the former Decepticon Assassin, a mech who never shies from combat, whose aim is true and hailed creation of the mighty Soundwave, sits crying, well wailing to be honest.

The main door opens and the red and blue Prime stands in the doorway. The door barely opens enough to allow him in. He scoots the data-pads over with his pede causing a domino effect just to get in and shut the door behind him.

“Who won the battle?” Optimus asks, a smirk tugging at his lipplates as Snowfire looks at him.

With the war over and the Deceptions integrating with the Autobots in peace, Snowfire has turned back to a pre-war hobby. Writing. He made sure all of Snowfire’s data-pads were kept and Snowfire spent a decaorn organizing it all before picking one and a few to work on.

“I can’t find it, I know it’s here, I had it a decaorn ago,” Snowfire’s wail comes again. Optimus finds a little path towards Snowfire and takes it. Only a few stacks crumble and scatter in his way.

“Did you have to assassinate the stuffies?” the Prime asks surveying the casualties before chuckling.

“They’ll be fine, they’re just in stasis,” Snowfire smiles a little wiping the fluid from his optics. Optimus holds out a servo to the white mech. Snowfire’s pulled up and wrapped up in the Prime’s arms.

“I’m sure we could find it,” Optimus presses a kiss to the top of the white helm. “Let’s start clearing the battlefield.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for Snowfire to go through put them in the comments. 😊


End file.
